Truth's Cruel Bite
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: He would go to the ends of China to redeem himself, even if it meant bathing in the blood of his kin.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first Kung Fu Panda story, so I hope everyone enjoys. It is AU and does not follow the movie completely, except for the majority of the prologue. I won't keep you any longer so, without further ado, here it is_.

_**Truth's Cruel Bite**_

_**Prologue: Path to Redemption**_

Zeng, Shifu's messenger goose, huffed and puffed as he wearily flew the last few metres to Chor-Gom prison, where he landed in an exhausted heap. Two heavily armoured rhinos pointed their spears at him. "Hey! Wait, wait, wait!" he cried. He waved his hands, flustered. "I bring a message, from Master Shifu."

The two sentinels jerked back slightly, their furrowed brows widening, revealing their shocked red eyes.

They opened the doors to the entrance of the prison and stalked in behind Zeng. "WHAT?! Double the guards?! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be adequate?!" Commander Vachir yelled at Zeng after closing the scroll. Zeng hastily backed away, but one of the armoured rhinos slammed a mace in the ground just missing the messenger's tail feathers. "YOU DOUBT MY PRISON'S SECURITY?!"

"A-absolutely not," Zeng answered immediately. "Shifu does, I'm just the messenger." He gulped nervously.

Vachir scowled. "I'll give you a message for your Master Shifu. Escape from Chor-Gom prison is _impossible!_" Zeng followed after Vachir, glancing down quite anxiously through one of the spaces in the wall. Vachir came up behind the goose and slapped him on the back, laughing at his cry of surprise. Neither knew the slap had dislodged one of Zeng's feathers that would float down to the bottom floor. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"I-it's very impressive, very impressive," Zeng stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

"One way in, one way out. One thousand guards and _one_ prisoner," Vachir continued as they walked on a lower level.

"Y-yes, except that prisoner is T-tai Lung," Zeng faltered again, trembling even more than before.

Some of Vachir's guards snorted in contempt at Zeng. Now the two were on a lift with a rhino on either side to lower it down or pull it up. "Take us down," the commander nodded at one. The guard complied and the lift went lower and lower. Knowing Zeng was scared out of his mind, Vachir pulled on the chains, causing the goose to whimper in fear. The lift eventually reached the bottom floor and two more guards opened the door to Tai Lung's prison room.

The draw bridge lowered and Zeng whispered "Oh my," when he saw the snow leopard completely still, bound up in the tortoise shell.

"Behold _Tai Lung_," Vachir stated.

"I-I'll um... I'll just wait right here."

"There's nothing to worry about, it's perfectly safe," Vachir insisted, pushing Zeng into the room. "Crossbows, at the ready!"

"Crossbows?" Zeng murmured, watching as rhino archers did as they were told.

"Hey, tough guy! Did you hear? Oogway's finally gonna give someone the Dragon Scroll and it's _not_ gonna be you."

"_What are you doing?!_" Zeng hissed. "_Don't get him mad!_"

Vachir shrugged. "What's he gonna do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." He raised a broad, flat foot and stood on Tai Lung's tail. Zeng shuffled back instantly, a look of horror on his face. The commander laughed again and shoved his face near the snow leopard. "Oooohhh, did I step on the little kitty's tail? Oooohhh."

"I'm going to- I've seen enough!" Zeng blurted. "I'm gonna tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about."

"No, he doesn't," Vachir confirmed.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Can we please go now?"

Vachir and Zeng had already left the room when the feather landed in front of Tai Lung. He snapped his eyes open, staring at it. His tail curled around it.

...

Tai Lung dropped the feather into the correct place and flicked it a couple of times. The acupuncture needles began releasing and he regained the ability to breath. His claws unsheathed, as he flexed his arms and turned his head. The needles shot out of the shell, which was beginning to open. Tai Lung used his strength to shatter the shell.

Vachir raced to the battlement wall and panicked. "OH NO!" he shouted.

Zeng freaked out, looking from Vachir then down to the bottom floor. "What's happening?"

The other prison guards were now on high alert and frantically rushed around, all heading in the direction of the basement. While that was happening, Tai Lung brought one leg up from its kneeling position so he was now only down on one knee. He strained at the chains that bound his arms and was soon on both feet, as he raised his head to Vachir and snarled.

Zeng was shivering very badly now, but Vachir took the initiative. "Fire crossbows!" The archers fired, but Tai Lung dodged all three. His expression indicated hatred of Vachir, of the prison. "Fire!" Vachir ordered again. But the archer had miscalculated and the arrow hit the shackle binding Tai Lung's right hand, causing the metal to shatter. The two archers gaped in horror and one covered his mouth, knowing if he survived Tai Lung's escape to freedom, Vachir would most likely kill him.

The snow leopard tore away the other shackle which constricted his left hand and glared at his foes. "Tai Lung's free! I must warn Shifu!" Zeng screamed, running around in circles. He made to leave, but Vachir grabbed him swiftly by the neck.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled. "And neither is he! Bring it up!" The lift guards immediately began hoisting the lift away from Tai Lung's reach.

"Wait, bring it back!" Two rhinos cried as they tried to hang onto the lift.

Another archer fired a fifth arrow, but Tai Lung deflected it thanks to his keen hearing. He spun it around and kicked it back at his tormentors, who gasped and dove for cover, the weapon being destroyed in the process. His tail lashed angrily and he glanced around for opportunities. Tai Lung deftly picked up the other arrows and kicked them to key positions in the wall. He cracked his neck and side-jumped onto the remaining arrow, using it to bound higher up the wall because of the arrows he manoeuvred into position moments ago.

"He's coming this way!" Zeng panicked.

"He won't get far!" Vachir seemed confident. "Archers!" Two dozen rhinos fired off a multitude of arrows aimed at Tai Lung.

The leopard paused, considering his options, before doing a complete swing on the arrow he was currently on and leaped for the bottom of the lift. One lift guard thought he would be smart by cutting the chains of the lift, but he didn't realize Tai Lung was merely waiting for his chance. The lift fell to the bottom, smashing to tiny pieces, the guards congratulating themselves by tapping their axes.

He leaped in between them knocking them both out, before crouching for a split-second and lunging to retrieve the chain that would propel him further up to freedom. Tai Lung used it to swing up to yet another level full of rhino guards where they set on him straight away. The snow leopard kicked three away, defeated a fourth by punching him in the stomach and knocking him out and used the rest to defeat themselves. He raced up the stairs to the next floor, where two rhinos tried to barricade the door against him, but he kicked the door in, making it explode in their faces.

Tai Lung shoved weapons in rhinos' mouths, bashed the sides of their heads in and defeated two others in a complex roll. He then climbed up the last wall where Vachir and Zeng were with what was left of Vachir's forces. The remaining guards drew their weapons, Vachir snorted at Tai Lung who snarled back and Zeng honked in fear.

"We're dead, so very very dead," Zeng muttered.

Vachir laughed for the last time. "Not yet we're not. Now!" He yelled at one of his archers who fired a flaming arrow at the spires of rocks on the roof. Some began crashing down, while the flame from the arrow continued burning along a trip line for dynamite.

Tai Lung tensed, watching the rock spires destroy the path in front of him. He took action and jumped onto a broken slab, before leaping to the next piece, continuing forward in an attempt to reach Vachir. The leopard made a huge leap, almost reaching where Vachir and his guards were, but fired arrows distracted him and he stumbled on a concrete slab, looking up angrily.

He saw the trip lines for the dynamite were almost at the explosive, so he began again, leaping from slab to slab. This continued for several tense moments, until he reached the dynamite and ripped off the rope which held it to the rock. He deliberately fell, aiming for the prison guards.

"Can we run now?" Zeng stammered.

Vachir did not respond; his greatest foe had outsmarted him and his lips were trembling with fear. "Yes," he finally croaked, sounding nothing like himself. The prison guard rhinos immediately began fleeing through the door. Tai Lung spun and threw the explosive in their direction. "Woohoah!" Vachir grunted as he crashed through the door when the dynamite exploded.

When everything settled down, Zeng hacked out a cough and jumped when Vachir's fake horn landed beside him. Then a furry, solidly-muscled arm grabbed his neck. Tai Lung brought Zeng up to his face and exhaled. "I'm glad Shifu sent you." He stroked the goose, but Zeng shied away. "I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten. Fly back there and tell them: I'm coming to _redeem_ myself."

Tai Lung hoisted Zeng into the air and the goose flew away, terrified.

The snow leopard paused against the backdrop of the Chor-Gom prison and reflected on the past.

_Shifu had found him and his brother, as cubs. He raised them as his sons. When they showed talent in kung fu, Shifu trained them. He believed in them, he told them they were destined for greatness. It was never enough for his brother, he wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Oogway saw darkness in his brother's heart and refused. Outraged, his brother laid waste to the valley; he tried to take the Scroll by force. Shifu had to destroy what he had created; but how could he? Shifu loved him and his brother like he had never loved anyone before_.


	2. Chapter 2

**QueenPersephoneofHades**: Tai Lung is bad ass indeed. His mission to redeem himself starts in this chapter.

**Tigerlover**: Here's the update!

**Ms**: Here's chapter 1, Ms. I hope you enjoy.

**Wise tiger**: Hmm, you're quite a bit off with this comment, but a partial truth is revealed in this chapter.

**Goddess of Imaginary**: XD. Since you're all so eager for the update, it's here now!

...

_**Chapter 1: Twisted Reality**_

It was the most horrible pain she had felt in her entire life. Tigress, Master of her own, powerful, style of Kung Fu, gritted her teeth, trying not to scream. Tai Lung's last punch had been different than the blows they had just exchanged on the bridge; it had done _something_ to her, immobilizing her almost completely and rendering her helpless. _No!_ She struggled to get up, to move at least some part of her body. _I will NOT put myself at the mercy of this killer!_ Then, footsteps. She tried to look up, but, lying on her stomach and being unable to move her head, she could only see two feet. Still, that was enough to let her know that it was _him_. "Nghhhh..."

"Impressive, you're still conscious!" Tai Lung's persuasive, arrogant voice came from somewhere above her. One of his feet moved towards her, but not to kick. Instead, it just nudged her slightly, causing her to roll onto her back. Now she was at least able to get a better look at the guy who would soon take her life.

"Your friends went down after only one hit, but you... you keep fighting, even when you're unable to move anything but a single finger." He squatted next to her head and gently stroked her hand. Then he gave her a long look. "Don't worry too much. Your friends are alive, and you will live, too. I figure the crane is going to recover first, and he will most likely return you and the others to Master Shifu. And when you recover, do me a favour..."

Tai Lung brought his muzzle close to her ear. "Stay out of my way." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please."

"Ghhhhhh?" Tigress tried in vain to user her mouth, and her opponent merely sighed. Then he got up, cracked his knuckles and-

"I'm not here to fight," Tai Lung stated as if it explained why he wasn't attacking them.

"Then why are you here?" Tigress demanded as they all stood on the bridge.

Folding his arms, the snow leopard closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them. "I was wronged," he answered simply, smoothly. "Framed for a crime I did not commit by my own twin."

...

**A/N**: Forgive me for the shortness, but chapter 1 was merely a test to see if I had grasped Tai Lung's personality correctly, which I think I have.


End file.
